


The Chime of Music Neverending

by TwixxCatt



Series: Superhero Soul Songs [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwixxCatt/pseuds/TwixxCatt
Summary: So I need to do Tony's story again, but should I do Clint's again? I feel like his should be better and I feel like I need to do the bit about Phil being dead, I didn't do it before because I felt it would be too sad but if you guys want I am totally willing to do it.





	The Chime of Music Neverending

Natalia Romanova is born with the sound of windchimes dancing in the air. Quiet but beautiful, an ever changing melody that displays her emotions clearly. 

The fire put a smoke screen over her chimes, the already quiet song becoming even quieter with her loss. Now the song was so quiet you could barely hear it, but it still hung clear in the air, singing her anger and her sadness and her rage.

In the Red Room, Natasha Romanov was taught how to spin her song like spider silk. She learned how to play her own soul like an instrument, how to lure the unsuspecting under her spell and trap them like flies in a web.

When she lived on the streets Black Widow would vary between extremes. Her song was either loud and commanding (and completely fake) or so quiet it didn't exist at all (she always felt named when she let her true song play).

Natasha Romanov’s song grew for the first time when she entered S.H.E.I.L.D. Classic music, from beautiful ballets, wound it's way between her wind chimes and into her fighting style. She learned to dance for the love of the art instead of for the strength it gave her. Clint Barton (her brother, her best friend, her beautiful idiot) helped her song grow when he dragged her, kicking and screaming, into his life. 

During the fight on the helicarier, with Phil dead, with Clint (her Brother, her Asshat, her Best Friend) trying to kill them she feels hurt, she feels so HURT, that her soul screams with it. Tribal war drums and shrill violin fly out of every pore of her being. 

After the fall of S.H.E.I.L.D Natasha’s song aches of loss, the loss of her safe haven, the loss of her handler (her brothers soulmate but he will never know that now), the almost loss of her brother (of CLINT, of the Most Important Thing in her life). The drums and the violin have quieted, now a melody of quiet mourning and ever present fear. She hovers over Clint now, not that he knows, and hides her song like she did on the streets. 

Later, after Ultron, after the Civil War, after they find out Phil is alive, and after everyone becomes friends again, her song has evolved. The wind chimes play in the air with the classic music, faint drums linger when she thinks about the past but then she looks at Clint and Phil (her brother and his soulmate) or she looks at her team (her family) and she can feel the drums die and a soft Russian lullaby rise to dance within her song. Life isn't perfect but it's the best life she can imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> So I need to do Tony's story again, but should I do Clint's again? I feel like his should be better and I feel like I need to do the bit about Phil being dead, I didn't do it before because I felt it would be too sad but if you guys want I am totally willing to do it.


End file.
